La mélodie du coeur
by Ailean-Sama
Summary: Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas la musique classique, mais alors pas du tout. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune pianiste blond va venir foutre un peu de bordel dans sa vie si bien rangée ... Et dans son coeur. SasuNaru/UA/et nous ne sommes pas à l'abris du ... OOC.


**Genre** **: **UA / Romance/Romance/OOC

**Rating** **:** M

**Disclaimer :** *Soupire* Naruto et ses petits camarades ne sont donc pas à moi …. Bla bla bla … Masashi Kishimoto - sama … Bla bla bla …

**Pairing :** SasuNaruSasu ... Et autres couples en fond de toile.

**Résumé :** Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas la musique classique, mais alors pas du tout. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune pianiste blond va venir foutre un peu de bordel dans sa vie si bien rangée.

**Bêta-Reader : Little Sulky Void**, nouvelle arrivée sur mes fictions vas donc pouvoir faire en sorte d'éradiquer ces saletés de fautes que je me trimballe en permanence. Insatisfaite et hyper maniaque chronique, je vais arrêter de me ronger les sangs en me demandant si je n'ai pas oublié une faute dans ma grande déconcentration permanente. Les phrases aussi vont avoir un regain de qualité. Deux têtes sont parfois nécéssaire pour faire un bon travail. Donc : *Ovation* **Little Sulky Void** !

**Note : **Ben, bizarrement, pour le coup …. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. À part : soyez sympas avec une auteure débutante. *petit sourire gêné* S'il vous plaît ?

* * *

**La Mélodie du Cœur :**

* * *

À l'écart d'une ville bruyante, concentration de trafic et de gens pressés. Etouffée par la pollution et où le simple fait de marcher dans la rue pouvait devenir un geste quotidien potentiellement mortel. À l'écart de la géante Tokyo, se trouvait exister un petit quartier tranquille réputé pour son calme et sa tranquillité, petit paradis dans l'enfer continuel de la grande ville.

Il était pourtant situé juste à la périphérie de celle-ci mais rien ne semblait pouvoir gêner sa paix, il paraissait presque être isolé dans une bulle. Sa proximité des grands quartiers d'affaires et le changement radical d'atmosphère qu'il imposait lorsqu'on y pénétrait surprenait toujours ses nouveaux habitants. Les rues étaient propres, le bruit y était quasiment absent, un parc fleuri donnait envi de venir s'y promener et certains propriétaires avaient poussés l'esthétique jusqu'à accrocher de jolies fleurs colorées à leurs balcons.

Oui, c'était décidément un endroit bien charmant à habiter, pour qui décidait d'y mettre le prix. Car voilà, les résidences qui se trouvaient ici n'étaient pas vraiment à portée de portefeuille du japonais moyen. Disons que le prix de l'immobilier n'étant pas vraiment très attractif, le lieu tenait vraiment tout du quartier "friqué". Des dortoirs pour les hommes d'affaires qui travaillaient dans les grands bureaux de la ville en quelque sorte.

Mais malgré cet obstacle de taille, de nombreuses familles étaient venues y poser leurs bagages et y emménager. Des familles dont le prestige, l'élégance et la bonne fortune n'étaient plus à démentir.

Des familles dont les plaques en or ou en argent ornaient les demeures. Gravés en lettres capitales, on pouvait y lire ces noms qui a leur seule mention faisait naître des étoiles dans les yeux de certains. Du mépris dans ceux des autres.

Entre deux résidences au style japonais ancien, une autre imposait fièrement sa façade, sa tranquillité préservée par de hauts murs blancs en briques. Son style moderne tranchant avec brutalité sur ses deux voisines. L'imposant portail en fer blanc laissait voir entre ses barreaux un jardin magnifiquement entretenu, aux fleurs de couleurs et de genres variés, disposées de par et d'autre d'un mini lac à l'eau claire situé en plein milieu. Des galets ronds reposaient au fond de l'eau et des nénuphars voguaient, au grès du vent, à sa surface. Un pont rouge ancien permettait la traversé pour accéder directement à la porte d'entrée de la demeure, construite sur deux étages. Accolé à la résidence celle-ci, un peu en retrait, un garage en sous sol possédait sa propre sortie, différente de celle des habitants. Un chemin en gravier blanc orné lui aussi de fleurs sur les côté laissait supposer l'utilité du garage.

La propreté du lieu, toutes les couleurs du jardin fleuri, le petit lac ainsi que la façade de pierres noires et blanches, le chemin, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, bref, l'ensemble de la propriété, de son architecture à sa décoration, aspirait le calme et la …

- Sasuke ! Si tu n'es pas descendu dans moins de dix minutes, je prends la voiture et tu te démerdes à trouver un bus !

… Sérénité.

Au deuxième étage de là-dite propriété, dans une chambre spacieuse, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux encore mouillés s'activait, debout, devant son miroir d'armoire. Il tentait tant bien que mal de sécher rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette et de leur donner un semblant de contenance. Pourquoi son frère avait-il caché le seul sèche-cheveux de la maison pour le faire enrager ? Il passa sa main dans ses mèches corbeaux dans un geste désespéré pour leur faire retrouver leur forme "cul-de-canard" normale et grimaça devant le résultat obtenu. Le jeune homme semblait tout juste sortir de la douche.

Il observa le reste de sa tenue enfilée à la vas-vite : un complet noir impeccable dont la veste était ouverte sur une chemise blanche, et une cravate rouge carmin, desserrée autours du cou. Satisfait de n'avoir rien oublié dans sa précipitation, il entreprit de retourner à son séchage de cheveux.

Il devait bien avoir le temps de leur redonner leur forme originelle non ?

- Sasuuukeeee …

… Ou pas. La voix de son frère était vraiment trop flippante.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de son double dans le miroir, attrapa rapidement sa montre posée sur le rebord de son grand lit deux places et quitta la pièce tout en la nouant autours de son poignet, sa précieuse et essentielle serviette toujours à la main.

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, faisant bien attention de ne pas finir étalé en crêpe à ses pieds et arriva dans le grand salon de la résidence … Pour tomber face à face avec le visage très, mais alors très impatient de son grand frère : Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi était l'ainé de la famille.

Plutôt grand -environs 1m80-, il possédait de longs cheveux noirs attachés habituellement par un simple élastique mais qui, pour cette fois-ci, cascadaient librement sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air classe et décontracté.

Son visage fin, ses yeux onyx et les deux petits traits qu'il prenaient soin de dessiner tout les matins comme des cernes sous son regard lui conféraient un air mature et terriblement sérieux qui faisait tomber la gente féminine. Mais son attitude fière, détachée et presque froide en public y étaient aussi pour beaucoup, à croire que les femmes aimaient toutes les blocs de glaces.

Uchiha junior n°1 était dans tous les journaux peoples et financiers. Car Itachi, après tout, n'était pas n'importe qui dans la société japonaise. Non, n'importe qui ne pouvait pas devenir l'actuel successeur désigné de la multinationale , l'immense entreprise d'électronique familiale fondée par ses grands parents et dont son père était l'actuel dirigeant. Ses excellents résultats scolaires et ses études brillantes, son sens des affaires et son maintient toujours parfait, même en public, en avait fait, pour son paternel, la parfaite future tête dirigeante de l'entreprise.

Il était en quelque sorte le fils parfait.

Mais ça, ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Car ce qui caractérisait surtout Uchiha Itachi, et que peu de ses proches connaissaient réellement, c'était son côté… _Rebelle_.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était embarqué dans ce qu'il qualifiait souvent avec un petit rire du titre de "plus gros délire de sa vie" : son entreprise de prêt à porter.

Depuis l'enfance, les vêtements et la mode avaient toujours fascinés Itachi au plus haut point. Mais en grandissant, à cause de ses études et du futur projet de son père, il avait été forcé d'étouffer cette passion. Seulement, même reléguée au tout dernier rang de ses préoccupations, son amour démesuré des vêtements lui avait toujours occupé l'esprit. Pour preuve les armoires de sa chambre d'adolescent qui en étaient remplies à craquer. Alors il avait brusquement décidé un jour de réaliser son rêve, et tant pis pour sa famille, il avait le droit de vivre sa vie non ?

Non ?

Il continuerait d'étudier, jouerais la comédie envers son patriarche mais en dehors, il vivrait sa vie différemment. Par ce qu'il en avait besoin pour exister en tant qu'_Itachi_. Parce que sinon, il allait étouffer sous le rôle que lui fabriquait son père depuis son enfance.

Et voilà comment était née la grande société de vêtements Sharingan, en même temps que la nouvelle vie d'Uchiha Itachi. Sa renaissance.

Dans la foulée, il avait même engagé son jeune frère au sommet de l'entreprise : co-directeur, voilà le poste qu'il lui avait proposé et que Sasuke avait accepté avec bonheur. Car ce job, lui aussi, lui offrait une renaissance.

Il était partit habiter chez son frère ainé pour ses 19 ans et avait enfin mis un terme à la souffrance de la vie familiale.

Car voilà, si Uchiha Fugaku, gérant d' , avait deux fils, il oubliait souvent le deuxième au profit du premier.

Son cadet, Uchiha Sasuke, possédait au premier regard un physique des plus plaisants.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient courts et relevés à l'arrière de sa tête, et deux mèches un peu plus longues que les autres venaient parfaitement encadrer son fin visage d'albâtre. Celui-ci, d'une beauté irréelle et d'une blancheur de porcelaine s'accordait parfaitement à son caractère glacial et hautain. Son nez droit et fin, ses lèvres rouges qui appelaient à la gourmandise, ses magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond dans lesquels on se perdait volontiers, ses fins sourcils, tout dans son visage montrait sa supériorité sur les autres. Ajoutés à cela son maintient princier et le jeune homme était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de terriblement beau. Froid, hautain, avec un caractère de merde, mais beau.

Oui, Uchiha Sasuke écrasait les autres sous le poids de sa supériorité.

Mais même si il n'avait pas choisi son physique de dieu vivant et qui était presque ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de "familial", sa froideur polaire était en grande partie une des nombreuses cicatrices laissées par son enfance au sein de sa famille.

Sasuke n'avait toujours été que le deuxième, que ce soit sur les papiers de la famille ou dans le cœur de son père, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus pourtant lorsqu'il était enfant. L'être qui, paradoxalement, lui donnait le moins d'affection. _Sasuke était celui dont on n'avait pas besoin, son frère suffisait amplement_.

Et dieu sait a quel point il l'avait hais ce frère aîné qui lui prenait tout. Oh oui, il l'avait détesté du plus profond de son cœur.

Jusqu'avant son emménagement avec lui, il ne pouvait prononcer son nom sans être dégouté. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas celui qui lui avait volé l'affection de son père ? Il ne travaillait jamais assez bien pour son géniteur, pourtant ses notes se rapprochaient tellement près de celle d'Itachi. "_Mais tu ne seras jamais à son niveau, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de lui_" lui avait craché son père à ses 12 ans alors qu'il lui montrait fièrement son carnet de note, appuyant sur le fait qu'il était premier dans toutes les disciplines de sa classe.

Mais il avait persévéré dans ses efforts pour surpasser son frère, s'abimant de plus en plus dans les études, délaissant tout le reste. Cependant, rien ne suffisait à attirer la reconnaissance de son père vers lui, rien ne lui montrait qu'il le considérait seulement comme son fils.

Et puis, ce triste jour de décembre, alors que la neige recouvrait une bonne partie de la ville, alors que toute la famille participait à un repas d'affaire entourée des associés d'Uchiha Fugaku, la question fatidique était tombée.

- _Mais dites moi Fugaku, malgré votre attachement au mondes affaires, il vous faudra bien un jour songez au futur de l'entreprise. Vous avez deux jeunes garçons intelligents, comment envisagez vous le partage ? _

La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre, froide et glacée, comme toute cette neige dehors qui s'amoncelait sans cesse à la fenêtre.

- _Partage ? Mais il n'est pas question de partage. Tout est déjà décidé depuis longtemps. La gestion de l'entreprise ira entièrement à mon fils aîné, Itachi. Sasuke fera des études de droits, il se contentera juste d'aider son frère. Contrairement aux apparences, ils sont bien loin d'être égaux. _

Il était monté dans sa chambre rapidement après avoir finis de manger, un goût amère dans la bouche. La vérité faisait plus mal que ses illusions d'enfant. Comment avait-il seulement espéré pouvoir avoir un quelconque intérêt pour son père ? Il n'était rien.

Ce soir là, on était le 24 décembre, c'était l'année de ses 16 ans et la neige recouvrait le sol.

Et depuis ce jour, Sasuke haïssait Noël et la neige.

_Depuis ce jour, il haïssait son père._

Depuis ce jour avait commencé sa descente mortelle.

Il avait d'abords commencé à fumer. Sa première cigarette lui avait arraché un toussotement et un peu de dégout. La suivante était mieux passée. La troisième, la quatrième et la cinquième était franchement bonnes. La sixième, la septième et la huitième l'avaient détendu.

Ensuite son changement de comportement s'était fait clairement ressentir. Il ne parlait plus du tout à son père et à son frère, le dernier s'y était habitué, le premier ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé, mais sa mère qui se voyait affligé du même traitement ne savait plus comment réagir face à ce fils cadet qu'elle aimait profondément. Son attitude froide et hautaine qui semblait avoir complètement étouffé le garçon joueur et rieur qu'il était avant faisait mal.

_Terriblement mal aux gens qui l'aimait_.

Ses notes chutèrent, bien que ses capacités intellectuelles restèrent les mêmes. Une revanche personnelle envers son paternel. Tout son manège dura deux ans. Et tous pensaient que Sasuke ne se risquerait pas à aller plus loin, mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme buté qu'il était.

Il commença à enchainer les sorties dans les bars ou le soir il revenait plus mort que vivant … _Quand il revenait_. Ces soirées resteraient à jamais, pour Uchiha Mikoto, les pires de sa vie. Les pleurs qu'elle versait quand elle voyait son fils rentrer tellement éméché à la maison qu'il semblait déverser sur le monde une haine sans fin lui brûlait encore les yeux. Alors Itachi avait décidé de s'occuper de son petit frère, car même si celui-ci le haïssait profondément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver un regard plein de pitié sur lui. Sasuke détestait la pitié.

Il se mit à le suivre durant ses soirées afin de savoir dans quels endroits il allait et s'arrangeait toujours pour lui en faire interdire l'entrée. Celui-ci, furieux, rivalisait d'ingéniosité afin de trouver des endroits qu'Itachi ne trouverait pas.

Il n'allait plus en cours. Les études ne l'intéressaient plus, _tout que qu'il voulait c'était l'attention de son géniteur. _

Mais pour Fugaku, il n'existait toujours pas, malgré ses frasques, ses déboires. Il semblait se moquer complètement que l'on retrouve son fils complètement saoul dans un fossé ou à moitié mort dans une ruelle. Et le jour où il fût appelé en urgence par l'hôpital pour que celui-ci lui annonce que Sasuke venait d'être retrouvé en coma éthylique, ce fût d'un ton détaché qu'il annonça la nouvelle à son fils et sa femme et chargea le premier d'aller voir Sasuke pendant que sa femme tombait dans les pommes. _Rien, Sasuke n'était rien._

"T_u ne seras jamais à son niveau, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de lui_"

Et cette unique phrase avait résonnée des centaines de fois dans le crâne de Sasuke, jusqu'à son réveil dans cette chambre blanche et froide d'hôpital.

Dès sa sortie, Itachi avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre un sursaut de raison de la part de Sasuke, ni même une réaction de son père.

Il avait alors pris les choses en main.

Il avait traîné de force son frère dans sa voiture personnelle et l'y avait jeté avec toutes ses valises. Et avait démarré en trombe vers sa résidence nouvellement acquise dans un petit quartier tranquille.

Depuis ce jour il y a trois ans, Sasuke n'avait plus désiré revenir chez lui. Non, il était chez lui, chez son frère. La réconciliation avait été compliquée et houleuse, mais ils avaient finis par renouer ces liens si précieux que peuvent avoir deux frères ensemble. Itachi avait ensuite exposé son plan d'entreprise à Sasuke et celui-ci avait accepté. Pas que la mode l'intéressait beaucoup, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de faire enrager leur père. Et après ces trois années, l'entreprise marchait plutôt bien. Leurs intelligences combinées, leurs sens des affaires, leurs relations et le mysticisme qu'ils entretenaient avec leurs identités avaient portés leurs fruits. Ils avaient enfin atteint leur but. Les images de leurs marques étaient présentes en grand nombres sur les plus hauts buildings de la ville. Et bientôt, avec la nouvelle qui se préparait secrètement dans leurs locaux, leur père allait en baver.

Itachi n'avait jamais aimé la façon que son géniteur avait de considérer sa propre famille et encore moins celle qu'il avait de gérer la vie de tout le monde selon son bon vouloir.

_Il avait fallut trois ans à Sasuke pour se détruire, et trois ans pour renaître._

_Trois ans pour étouffer le passé et avancer vers __**son**__ futur._

Sasuke se trouvait donc debout dans le salon, la bouche grande ouverte dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe hors de l'eau, en chaussettes, la veste ouverte, les cheveux encore humides mouillants par la même occasion con complet noir et le regard qu'il posait sur son frère aurait pu passer pour un soupçon de crainte, si seulement les Uchiha pouvaient ressentir la peur.

Son frère, visiblement en colère, lui attrapa le bras et le traîna du bas de l'escalier jusqu'à l'entrée, pris ses chaussures au passage et balança le tout pêle-mêle dans la voiture qui attendait sagement devant le portail. Une fois ceci fait sous les protestations aigües de son jeune frère, dont il n'avait cure soit dit en passant, il referma les portes de la résidence, fourra les clés dans sa poche de veston et s'assit avec toute la classe Uchiesque qu'il possédait sur les sièges en cuir de la limousine.

Le tableau était risible. Itachi se tenait avec classe et décontraction, la jambe droite passée par-dessus la jambe gauche, un bras étalé sur le haut du dossier de son siège, l'autre posé nonchalamment sur ses genoux. Tandis que son frère, encore sous le choc de son arrivée, disons, un peu brutale dans la voiture, était étalé sur son sol, assit contre les sièges, sa serviette chérie sur les jambes et ses chaussures cirées chacune au bout de l'habitacle. Oui, Sasuke reflétait ainsi tout la fierté et la classe qu'il se vantait de posséder depuis si longtemps. Fulminant à voix haute intérieurement et à voix basse extérieurement - il n'était quand même pas suicidaire - il entreprit donc de s'assoir convenablement, de fermer sa veste, de mettre ses chaussures et de reprendre le séchage de ses cheveux chéris.

* * *

Les rues autours du grand dôme de pierre et de métal de l'Opéra étaient bondées. Partout, les gens se pressaient afin d'apercevoir tout le gratin de la société se presser sur le tapis de velours rouge. Les barrières qui avaient été installées ployaient presque sous le poids des curieux. Mais ce soir, c'étaient _leur_ soirée. Celle des riches. Une soirée privée dans laquelle le citoyen moyen n'avait absolument pas sa place.

Les limousines et voitures hors de prix défilaient à l'entrée de la haie d'honneur formée devant les grandes portes de l'imposant bâtiment. De leurs portières, ouvertes au préalable, descendaient des hommes en costumes hors de prix taillés sur mesure. Regards fiers et assurés. Certains prêtaient leur bras à leur femme, étriquée dans une robe trop serrée, fardée et parée de bijoux. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

L'accumulation attirait l'attention.

_Voir et être vu._

A l'intérieur d'une BMW noire aux vitres teintées, Sasuke regardait d'un air hautain l'environnement qu'il allait lui falloir affronter courageusement dans quelques secondes à peine. Il soupira mentalement, se traitant d'imbécile pour avoir suivi son frère à la nouvelle représentation d'une autre de ses passions. Tous ces gens puant le fric l'agaçait au plus au point. Il n'aimait pas sortir, il n'aimait pas ces gens, alors pourquoi diable Itachi l'avait-il traîné dans une autre de ces soirées de riches ?

Sasuke tira d'un coup sec sur sa manche et observa les fines aiguilles de sa montre tourner. Dans deux heures, il serait délivré. Itachi se sentait peut-être à l'aise au milieu de la foule, mais c'était loin d'être son cas. Lui fallait-il vraiment être arraché de force à la contemplation passionnante du plafond de sa chambre pour assister à _ça_ ?

- Encore … Murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son frère, le son de la résignation transperçant dans sa voix.

- Oui, et tu sais très bien que ça ne te tuera pas, petit frère. Ce n'est que de la musique classique.

Oui, car ce soir, le grand Opéra était réservé pour une représentation d'orchestre.

Itachi détacha son regard de la vitre qu'il contemplait lui aussi pour poser un regard inquiet sur Sasuke. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Itachi s'en voulait de forcer encore une fois son frère à assister à ces concerts qu'il affectionnait tant. Sauf que d'habitude, la culpabilité n'était pas bien forte. Et elle ne durait pas longtemps surtout. Après tout, les concerts permettaient à Itachi de faire décoller un peu le cul de son petit frère de leur résidence et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien au fond, même si celui-ci se bornait à penser que ce genre de sorties l'emmerdaient plus que tout autre chose.

Mais cette fois ci, la culpabilité lui tordait affreusement le ventre. Et il se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'il contemplait le visage de son petit frère adoré.

Ce soir, il allait lui faire le coup le plus traître qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait. Et à côté de ça, les petites vacheries comme planquer son jus de tomate chéri ou fermer la porte en le laissant dehors alors qu'il pleuvait à grosse goutte n'étaient rien. _Absolument rien._

Oui, Itachi avait décidément bien mal au ventre. Et au cœur.

Comment allait réagir son frère ? Sûrement qu'après ça il ne lui parlerait plus pendant de bons mois. S'il lui reparlait un jour. Le pire serait qu'il retrouve sa mauvaise habitude de passer de bars en bars. Il pourrait très bien retoucher le fond duquel il avait eu tant de mal à se sortir.

Merde, dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore ?

La voiture accéda enfin à l'entrée du tapis rouge et la foule se fit plus dense. La portière leur fut ouverte et Itachi sortit sans se presser, d'un pas nonchalant. La cool attitude Uchiha guidant chacun de ses mouvements. Le visage froid.

Puis ce fut le tour de Sasuke. Le visage glacial. La BMW reparti et lui et son frère commencèrent à s'avancer vers l'entrée. Au fil de ses pas, Sasuke se réjouissait secrètement de la fine brise qui faisait voleter ses cheveux autours de son visage, dont la forme normale leur avait été rendue. Défiant les lois de la gravité avec style, ses deux mèches ébène voilant au grès du vent ses yeux onyx.

Plus ils s'approchaient des lourdes portes du dôme, et plus les cris se firent sur leur passage. Sasuke détestait les cris, autant qu'il détestait sa célébrité exposée dans les journaux dédiés aux adolescentes surchauffées et femmes en mal de potins. Ca lui faisait mal aux tympans, ça mettait son calme à rude épreuve et ça finissait toujours pas l'exaspérer fortement et lui filer un mal de crâne pas possible. Mais, étouffés par les cris de surexcitées sous l'emprise de leurs hormones, se percevaient aussi les chuchotements, les messes basses que provoquait également leur passage. Sasuke haïssait les chuchotements. C'était de ceux-là qu'il fallait se méfier plus que tout. C'était ceux là qui faisait le plus mal. Parfois, plus les mots étaient bas, et plus ils atteignaient le cœur. _Mais le pire était sans aucun doute lorsqu'ils étaient absents._

Sasuke le savait mieux que quiconque.

Sitôt entrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils attendirent un instant d'habituer leurs yeux au manque de lumière de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour pouvoir observer celle-ci.

L'immense pièce qui leur faisait face était constituée de centaines de sièges de velours rouge fixés au sol sur lequel un tapis de la même couleur passait, desservant depuis l'entrée chaque rangée de fauteuils. Au dessus de leur tête, de petits balconnets permettaient à leur occupants d'avoir une vue plus large sur l'ensemble de la scène au devant. Laquelle, faiblement éclairée par des projecteurs situés à son bord et qui constituaient la seule source lumineuse de toute la pièce, était assez large. Du moins, c'était ce que laissait penser le seul bout visible de celle-ci. Le reste étant caché par un épais rideau rouge carmin.

Sasuke chercha instinctivement des yeux une place où on les laisserait tranquilles. Un coin reculé, mais qui ne les gêneraient pas pour observer le spectacle. Il maugréa, les places qu'il affectionnait le plus étaient toujours celles qui se situaient sur les côtés. Collées au mur, elles étaient bien souvent deux et toujours un peu éloignées du reste des autres sièges. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le destin avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie. Il quitta des yeux les trois sièges qui semblaient se moquer de lui et se retourna vers son frère aîné afin de lui exposer le problème à sa façon.

Itachi semblait inquiet.

Il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose des yeux et son regard, même sous la faible luminosité de la pièce, trahissait sa nervosité. Soudain, son visage redevint calme et impassible et il tourna son regard vers Sasuke dont l'expression restait aussi froide qu'a son habitude.

Mais Sasuke se posait des questions.

Pourquoi Itachi avait-il l'air, à l'instant, si paniqué ? Lui, l'incarnation même du self contrôle Uchiha ? Enfin, c'était sûrement ses problèmes personnels. Il n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Il relégua donc tout ça au fin fond de sa mémoire.

Itachi n'avait cure du trouble qu'il venait de provoquer chez son cadet puisqu'il ne _les_ avait pas vus. _Ils _n'étaient peut être pas venus finalement ?

Non, impossible.

Il chassa aussitôt cette hypothèse de son esprit. _Il _avait dit qu'_ils_ viendraient et _il_ tenait toujours parole. _Il_ était toujours ainsi, égal à lui-même. Rien n'avait changé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ce jour-là.

Il soupira et s'intéressa alors à ce que Sasuke lui montrait d'un air hautain et impatient du bout de l'indexe. Il re-soupira.

- Arrête de faire ton sale gosse pourri gâté pour une fois Sasuke, veut-tu ? Il y a trois place et alors ?

Dépêches-toi de me suivre et de venir en prendre une, le concert ne vas pas tarder.

Son frère ouvrit la bouche pour contester vivement, il n'avait pas l'intention de supporter une autre personne à côté de lui pendant deux heure si la malheureuse avait la bonne idée de venir poser ses fesses pas loin des siennes. Mais devant l'empressement d'Itachi à aller s'assoir au milieu de la salle, il ne put que la refermer et le suivre. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, entre ça et les sièges situés complètement en face de la scène ou s'agglutinait tous les nouveaux venus dans la salle …

Une fois la rangée de places gagnée, Itachi choisit de s'assoir contre le mur laissant à Sasuke, au grand damne de celui-ci, la place à côté du siège vide. Il s'assit et attendis silencieusement. En essayant de faire preuve de patience.

Sauf que Sasuke n'était pas patient.

Attendre donc que tous les idiots qui étaient encore à l'extérieur rentrent dans la salle et prennent une place, que la faible lumière qui éclairait la scène s'éteigne et que ce putain de rideau se lève enfin lui portait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Il tourna la tête en direction de son frère afin de faire passer le temps. Celui-ci semblait calme et serein mais son attitude ne trompait pas Sasuke. Intérieurement, il jubilait déjà que le spectacle commence.

Sasuke soupira et reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'épais rouge de la salle. Peut être que s'il le fixait assez intensément, il allait se lever de lui-même non ? Les secondes défilaient de plus en plus lentement dans sa tête. Enfin, les lourdes portes de la salle se fermèrent et le noir complet se fît dans la salle. Accompagnés du silence, Sasuke s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et s'apprêta à passer une heure et demie d'ennui monstrueux.

Et cela aurait pu être en effet le cas si à ce moment là, la place inoccupée à côté de Sasuke ne venait justement, d'être occupée. Le nouvel occupant ne sembla pas se soucier qu'il s'était assis à côté d'une personne qui désirait, visiblement, être seule. Il se cala lui aussi confortablement dans son siège et Sasuke entendis distinctement un petit soupir de contentement sortir de sa bouche.

Agacé, il se retourna lentement afin de faire comprendre à cet idiot que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de se trouver une place ailleurs, il se chargerait lui-même de dégager ses petites fesses d'ici. Tout ça avec la plus grande politesse bien sûr.

Oui, il allait le faire, mais la phrase qui aurait dut normalement sortir de sa bouche à cet instant précis resta coincée dans sa gorge. Et son expression glaciale habituelle se changea plus en quelque chose qui devait encore une fois approcher la carpe hors de l'eau.

Putain, mais c'était quoi ce mec ?

Il se reprit bien vite et apposa à nouveau son masque habituel sur son visage. Son voisin ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué qu'il l'observait. Il le regarda alors plus attentivement. Et malgré l'absence de lumière, sa première impression se trouvait confirmée. Il était incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux blonds mal coiffés, ou plutôt pas du tout coiffés, lui arrivait jusqu'en bas de la nuque et cachait un peu ses yeux.

Son profil surtout, car Sasuke n'arrivait pas à voir son visage en entier, lui donnait un avant goût de ce qu'il devait être de face.

Un nez droit et légèrement retroussé qui semblait lui donner un air enfantin, trois petites cicatrices en forme de moustaches qui lui striaient la joue et une mâchoire puissante. Mais les yeux furent arrachés brutalement à leur contemplation par un éclat bleuté qui scintillait derrière ses mèches blondes. Il aperçut un piercing à l'arcade, bleu. Et en regardant attentivement, son oreille possédait cette même couleur azur brillante. En six fois. Trois turquoises au lobe, trois autres au cartilage.

_Il était beau _

Ses yeux passèrent de son visage à son corps.

Il était vêtu lui aussi d'un complet noir, dont les manches, un peu courtes lorsqu'il tirait les bras, laissait voir une chemise blanche au dessous. A son cou, une cravate simple bleue turquoise.

Sa couleur préféré peut-être ?

Il venait de se pencher un peu en avant, comme s'il voulait voir de plus près la scène. Décollé du siège, son dos laissait légèrement voir des muscles rouler sous sa peau. Il croisa les jambes et posa son coude sur celles-ci, son menton venant rejoindre la paume de sa main. L'autre bras restant appuyé sur son siège.

Et Sasuke ne pouvait tout simplement plus décoller son regard de l'être à côté de lui.

Celui-ci dut se sentir observé, car il finit par enfin tourner sa tête face à lui. Et le brun se perdit dans ses yeux. Oui, il s'était perdu dans ce bleu si particulier, si intense et qui semblait vouloir retenir toutes les nuances de l'océan et du ciel dans deux simples pupilles.

Du bleu, pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ?

_Il était magnifique_

Le blond afficha une expression surprise. En choisissant cette place, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Mais son voisin était vraiment canon.

Maintenant gêné, il passa sa main dans les mèches blondes à l'arrière de son crâne en un geste nerveux. Et à présent, que devait-il faire ? Il devait parler non ? Mais pourquoi le brun à ses côté le regardait avec cette expression fixe ?

- Ah … Euh … Bonjour. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'assoir ici, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de place ailleurs et de toute façon, je ne reste pas longtemps. Juste quelques minutes et je vous laisse tranquille. Il ajouta avec un grand sourire charmeur : J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non bien sûr. Comment pourrions-nous être gênés par un jeune homme aussi charmant que vous ? Restez autant de temps que vous le voulez, ce n'est absolument pas un problème pour mon frère et moi. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke détacha à regret ses yeux du "jeune homme charmant" en question et se tourna en soupirant vers ce fichu rideau rouge qui ne voulait toujours pas s'ouvrir.

- Hn …

- Je prendrais cela pour un oui alors, Sa-su-ke. Le blond émit un léger rire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais mon petit frère n'est pas vraiment des plus sociables. S'excusa Itachi en portant un regard ennuyé vers Sasuke. Celui c'était mis en tête de brûler l'haïssable tissu rouge rien qu'avec son regard. Juste histoire d'oublier le beau jeune homme assit à quelques centimètres de lui.

En regardant enfin son visage de près, il avait put remanier sa théorie du profil.

_Il n'était pas beau. Oui, il était magnifique._

Son visage paraissait assez mature, bien qu'une lueur de malice étincelait parfois dans son regard. Comme lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom.

_"Sa-su-ke."_

Putain sa voix ! Kami-sama, qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre à nouveau prononcer son nom dans un tout autre contexte beaucoup plus chaud et érotique.

Il avait aussi remarqué que les trois étranges petites cicatrices qui ornaient sa joue droite se répétaient sur la gauche, lui donnant un air félin.

Et que les bijoux de son oreille droite étaient aussi présents à l'autre. Trois éclats bleutés au lobe, mais quatre cette fois-ci au cartilage.

Putain, il se savait gay depuis son adolescence, mais il un inconnu rencontré quelque part ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet ! En seulement cinq minutes, ce jeune blond avait réussi à infiltrer toutes ses pensées !

Sasuke se faisait violence pour garder ses yeux fixés sur le rideau face à lui alors qu'à ses côtés une bombe était en train de discuter calmement du beau temps avec Itachi.

Heureusement, alors qu'il allait craquer et tourner ses yeux sur le jeune homme, ce fichu tissu rouge daigna enfin se lever. Une douce musique s'éleva alors de derrière et accompagna lentement sa montée, dévoilant aux spectateurs un grand orchestre regroupant une multitude d'instruments différents.

Dos à la salle, un homme en complet noir se tenait debout sur une petite estrade. Une baguette dans la main, ses deux bras bougeant au rythme de la musique, le chef d'orchestre dirigeait d'une main de maître la mélodie. S'il se fiait aux commentaires enthousiastes de son frère aîné à côté de lui il s'agissait d'un certain Umino Iruka.

La scène avait été aménagée en un astucieux système de marches, permettant aux spectateurs d'observer les musiciens qui se trouvaient tout à l'arrière de l'orchestre. Comme les percussions qui marquaient le rythme.

Les violons, violoncelles et autres instruments à cordes, situés sur le devant de la scène, jouaient le thème principal, lent et doux. Derrière eux, les vents les accompagnaient de leur son fluide. Les tubas et autres instruments à cuivre se reposaient sur les genoux de leurs musiciens. Le morceau était plutôt calme. Une espèce de mise en bouche, pensa aussitôt Sasuke.

Le jeune brun s'ennuyait fermement. Il n'avait jamais aimé la musique classique et il n'aimerait jamais ça. En fait, il ne trouvait surtout aucun intérêt à aimer la musique de gens morts des siècles auparavant. Et franchement, entre son frère qui se balançait légèrement, suivant le rythme, et le blond qui tapait du pied, un énorme sourire sur le visage, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger, au milieu de ces gens qui raffolaient de ce genre de mélodie.

Mais alors, quel genre musique aimait-il ?

Rien. Sasuke n'aimait pas spécialement la musique. Sasuke aimait la lecture et travailler. Le travail lui occupait l'esprit et les mains. Sa vie ne tournait presque qu'autours de ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le morceau interprété se termina. Sasuke regarda à nouveau sa montre. Encore 1h20.

Il soupira fortement, attirant le regard du blond sur lui. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Plus tôt il rentrerait à la maison, et mieux ce serait pour lui.

Un autre morceau débuta, et cette fois une jeune femme en robe blanche pailletées s'avança sur le devant de la scène. Le chef d'orchestre agita sa baguette d'un coup sec et la mélodie décolla. La jeune femme commença alors à chanter. Le rai de lumière qui éclairait la scène dévia de l'orchestre et se focalisa sur elle. Et à cet instant, Sasuke dut faire un arrêt sur image. La soprano qui se tenait devant l'orchestre avait bien les cheveux … Roses ? Nan mais c'étais quoi ça ? Il y avait une limite à tenir quand on se présentait dans ce genre d'endroit quand même ! Pour la peine, il fixa résolument ses yeux sur un point situé loin, mais alors très loin derrière l'orchestre. Sur un petit bout de mur noir des plus intéressants.

Après ce morceau là cinq autres s'enchainèrent encore. Sasuke demanda à son frère son programme afin de les décompter. Parfait, la petite fiche lui indiquait qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un seul. Sasuke, surprit, regarda le nom de celui-ci. Il avait été entouré avec insistance d'un gros trait vert et en dessous du nom de l'orchestre qui l'interprétait, un autre était lui aussi pareillement entouré, d'une couleur rouge. Visiblement, ce soir, un invité était prévu pour la dernière partition.

Sasuke redonna la feuille blanche à son frère. De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'il participait à genre d'évènement, un voir plusieurs invités étaient prévus. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Itachi avait entouré celui-là spécialement. Il ne le faisait jamais d'habitude.

Une flûte traversière laissa échapper la dernière note du sixième morceau.

Le rideau rouge se baissa alors qu'une salve d'applaudissement bruyante résonnait dans l'Opéra.

Le chef d'orchestre, resté seul sur la scène, s'avança au bord de celle-ci légèrement rouge et essoufflé. Une lumière vive formait un rond tout autour de lui dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il remit en place sa cravate et un pan de son veston puis attendis quelques secondes … Avant qu'une assistante, essoufflée elle aussi, ne vienne lui apporter un micro.

Il s'en saisit, toussa un peu, puis commença à parler :

- Mesdames et messieurs, ce concert touche maintenant à sa fin. Afin donc de le clore avec un de nos meilleurs morceaux, nous allons enfin accueillir notre invité de la soirée : Mr Namikaze Naruto, un jeune pianiste talentueux qui va jouer accompagné de notre orchestre la Sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven.

Umino Iruka attendis avec un grand geste théâtrale de la main, pointée vers un coté de la scène, le dénommé Namikaze Naruto. Il attendit … Et attendis. Son sourire fier se fanant de plus en plus.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre du côté des coulisses … Avant qu'une autre assistance, à l'air angoissé cette fois-ci, se précipite vers lui et vienne murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille … Et Iruka perdit tout ses couleurs. Passant instantanément du rouge essoufflé au blanc cadavre. Plus blanc encore que Sasuke.

Sasuke, justement, commençait sérieusement à être agacé par tant de simagrées. Que foutais donc ce pianiste ? Ne voyait-il pas que plus il retardait, plus il serait obligé de rester ici ?

L'assistante partie, Iruka ramassa le micro qu'il avait posé à terre quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'éclairci la voix et prononça d'une voix où perçait l'angoisse.

- Je … Hum … Je suis … Vraiment désolé, mais … Il semble que nous ayons un petit imprévu … En effet, notre pianiste est, pour l'instant … Hum … Porté disparu.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre d'une traite.

- Mais soyez assurés que nous le recherchons activement.

Iruka reposa le micro à terre et disparut dans les coulisses.

Pendant ce temps, la salle qui avait été jusque là d'un silence exemplaire se remplie petit à petit de murmures indignés et de chuchotements mécontents.

Deux employés de l'Opéra aux muscles saillants sortirent d'un des côtés de la scène en portant ce qui semblait être un piano noir à queue. Un autre suivait avec un tabouret.

L'objet brillant de tous ses feux fut placé devant les spectateurs. Posé là, il attendait en vain que son utilisateur ne vienne parcourir ses touches de ses doigts … Utilisateur fantôme qui commençait sérieusement à faire chier le jeune brun taciturne assit un peu plus loin et dont le regard glacial semblait vouloir foudroyé l'instrument sur place.

Et non seulement ce foutu pianiste n'avait pas l'air décider à jouer son putain de morceau pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui sous sa couette, mais en plus, l'idiot blond assit à côté de lui n'arrêtait pas de s'esclaffer depuis cinq bonnes minutes … Tout en regardant son frère d'un œil complice qui, lui-même, affichait un petit sourire moqueur en direction de la scène.

Nan mais, qu'il y avait t-il de drôle à la situation ? Et puis son frère qui souriait à la bêtise d'un musicien, et avec un inconnu de surcroit ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt être en train de grommeler contre le pianiste manquant.

Au bout de cinq autres longues minutes le jeune blond se décida à agir. Durant ce laps de temps, Iruka était revenu des coulisses l'air encore plus angoissé qu'auparavant, et il sillonnait à présent de long en large la scène en murmurant des promesses de tortures. Le jeune homme se pencha au dessus des genoux de Sasuke, qui eut tout le loisir de prendre une belle couleur rouge, afin de serrer la main d'Itachi. Il le remercia avec un petit rire pour l'avoir supporté durant tout le concert, puis revint vers Sasuke. Il lui serra la main à son tour, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était très content d'avoir fait sa connaissance, tout ceci agrémenter d'un petit "sa-su-ke" bien appuyé au creux de son oreille.

La voix suave du blond et son nom murmuré firent perdre tout sens des réalités à Sasuke pendant quelques secondes. Seul le rire clair et enjoué du jeune homme lui remit les idées en place. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser des effets qu'il provoquait sur le cadet Uchiha. Sasuke grommela.

- Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous quitter Itachi-san, Uchiha-san, mais si je ne me dépêche pas, Iruka vas vraiment finir par péter son câble.

Un autre rire accompagna sa tirade. Sous les "chut" appuyé de certains spectateurs qu'il avait dérangé, il entreprit alors de se lever et de s'avancer dans l'allée. Il la parcouru rapidement et grimpa sur la scène.

Le visage d'Iruka reprit aussitôt des couleurs tandis que son protégé se tenait devant lui, lui offrant son habituel sourire en guises d'excuses. Néanmoins, ce qu'aucunes des personnes présentes dans la salle ne virent ce fut le rictus du chef d'orchestre, qui lui promettait de nombreux châtiments à la hauteur de sa petite "farce" une fois le concert fini.

Naruto, car c'était bien lui, déglutit avant de s'installer confortablement devant son piano.

- Bien, puisque monsieur Namikaze a enfin décidé de nous faire part de sa présence, nous allons donc pouvoir l'entendre jouer. Voici donc, la Sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven.

Naruto senti sans mal toute l'ironie dans les paroles d'Iruka.

Lui qui avait juste voulu voir tout le spectacle depuis la salle, et avouons-le, faire également une petite frayeur à son tuteur adoré qui le choyait un peu trop. La chance n'était pas de son côté.

Et non ! Il ne l'avait absolument pas cherché !

Assit devant le sublime instrument, Naruto respira un bon coup, se préparant mentalement, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la partition au dessus de ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide dans sa tête avant de frôler les touches d'ivoires de ses doigts. Ne plus penser à rien, se concentrer uniquement sur la mélodie qui naissait déjà dans sa tête.

Et enfin, elle commença. Lourde et grave, chargée de mélancolie et de tristesse, elle imposa son ambiance dans toute la salle dès les premières notes.

Le thème, majestueux, envahis l'espace.

Sasuke qui jusque là n'avait prêté aucune attention aux autre morceaux ne put s'empêcher de laisser la mélodie prendre possession de son esprit. Ne put s'empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur le jeune pianiste, sur sa silhouette illuminée par les projecteurs. Sur ses doigts agiles qui semblaient frôler les touches alors que les notes défilaient sur le clavier. Sur le discret balancement de sa tête qui agitait ses cheveux d'or.

Il n'avait pas remarqué dans l'obscurité de cette salle à quel point ils étaient dorés.

Toute la salle était silencieuse à présent. Si, au début, quelques uns avait encore eut des doutes sur le talent du jeune homme face à eux, ils s'étaient envolés. Dès les premières notes, ils furent remplacés par la magnifique mélodie de Beethoven.

Au fur et a mesure, la musique se fit de plus en plus légère mais n'enlevait en rien cette impression de profonde tristesse qu'elle dégageait, devenant même plus mélancolique encore. Quelques notes plus aigues que les autres se firent entendre. Disséminées ça et là dans la partition, elles prirent lentement toute la mélodie. Puis s'effacèrent à nouveau pour mieux réapparaître.

En dessous des notes plus fortes, celles que l'oreille humaine perçoit en premier, d'autres notes jouée plus doucement, légèrement, soutenaient la tristesse du morceau.

Tristesse. Ce sentiment s'empara doucement de Sasuke, se fraya un passage dans son cœur de glace. Et sans savoir pourquoi, la musique qui s'élevait dans la pièce, résonnait dans son silence, lui semblait comme familière. Mais il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, trop englué dans le plaisir d'écouter. Pour une fois, il lui semblait avoir trouvé sa place dans cette salle, parmi ces gens passionnés de musique classique. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il en était rendu au stade où il ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus penser, juste se fondre dans la mélodie qui commençait à faire vibrer son corps au même rythme que son cœur.

Les notes appuyèrent dans l'air avant de se relâcher soudainement et de repartir de plus belles pendant que la mélodie s'alourdissait. Elles effectuaient une espèce de yoyo continuel qui jouait sans cesse avec les spectateurs.

Naruto ferma de nouveau les yeux. Cette mélodie, il l'a connaissait bien. Peut être mieux que quiconque. Elle représentait toute son enfance. Ses joies comme ses peurs. Son premier désespoir autant que la seule chose qui lui permit de tenir durant toutes ses années où _ils_ lui manquaient tant. Ou _leurs_ visages souriants revenaient le hanter dans ses rêves. Oh, il en avait bavé. Mais rien que la sonate ne puisse guérir par sa si mélancolique mélodie. Alors ce soir, si il l'interprétait devant autant de gens, ce n'était pas vraiment un simple concert mais plus comme une façon bien à lui de _leurs _rendre hommage. Il leva la tête vers le plafond de la salle, comme vers le ciel qu'il ne pouvait voir d'ici.

_Où qu'ils soient_. Oui, il continuerait à leur rendre hommage, jusqu'à ce que la sonate les atteigne.

Les notes se mirent tout à coup à monter avant de dégringoler doucement. Entraînant avec elle le cœur de Sasuke. Le jeune homme se sentait étrangement fébrile depuis quelques secondes. Ses mains tremblaient sans raison apparente. De la simple musique pouvait-elle lui faire autant d'effet ?

La mélodie perdit de sa légèreté pour retrouver la lourdeur des premiers instants, avant que le thème principal ne fasse sa réapparition. Un peu plus léger, une note aérienne se faufilant par-ci par-là entre les doigts du pianiste.

Celui-ci balança maintenant un de ses pieds au tempo de la musique, tout comme sa tête. Ses mains semblaient être animées d'une vie propre. Elles volaient de touches en touches, les ivoires et les ébènes, les effleurant tout d'abords, puis appuyant plus fortement, alourdissant de plus en plus la mélodie.

La tristesse avait gagnée toute la salle. Envahit l'atmosphère de l'Opéra qui gagnait en intensité au fil de la partition.

Itachi décida de tourner la tête vers Sasuke. Et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un petit sourire.

Son jeune frère complètement fermée à la musique classique et réticent à en écouter ne serais-ce que le moindre morceau semblait complètement hors de son corps.

Les yeux brillants, Sasuke avait l'air de vouloir aspirer dans son regard le jeune pianiste. Il était complètement enfoncé dans son siège, sa tête suivant légèrement le rythme de la mélodie, un bras posé sur l'accoudoir et dont l'index de la main marquait lui aussi le tempo.

Oui, pensait Itachi, Namikaze Naruto était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Cela se sentait dans la mélodie et dans la façon de jouer du jeune pianiste : la fin approchait. Et au fur et à mesure que les notes devenaient plus légères, elles donnaient l'impression de vouloir s'échapper hors de la portée et de s'envoler à travers la pièce.

Naruto fit courir ses doigts sur les touches, graves et lentes. De plus en plus absorbé par la musique qui naissait de ses mains.

La mélodie se calma alors peu à peu, les notes se faisant plus rares, avant que la dernière ne s'élève dans l'air, s'étirant à l'infinie pour couvrir toute la pièce.

Comme un fin voile au dessus des spectateurs.

Sortant de leur léthargie, ceux-ci commencèrent à applaudir à tout rompre. Naruto recevait une véritable ovation. Se levant, celui-ci fit une courte révérence. Apparemment, sa petite disparition de toute à l'heure avait complètement disparue dans les esprits.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Avec un peu de chance, pensait-il, cela en serait de même pour Iruka. Après tout, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à passer entre les mains de son tuteur. Celui-ci était extrêmement généreux et protecteur, mais pouvait aussi avoir un caractère de démon lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

Naruto chercha des yeux les deux bruns qu'il avait laissés à leurs sièges quelques minutes plus tôt, mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide à leurs places. Les gens avaient déjà commencés à se lever et à partir. Il avait du les louper dans la cohue.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles azur, il aurait bien aimé avoir l'occasion de leur parler encore un peu.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, à l'extérieur de l'Opéra, Sasuke et Itachi fendaient la foule afin d'accéder à un endroit tranquille où respirer. Toutes les personne sortant au même instant afin de monter dans les voitures qui les attendaient avaient crées une espèce de bouchon monstre qui prenait toute la place disponible devant le grand bâtiment.

Itachi avait presque dut secouer son frère pour le faire décoller de son siège et le sortir de l'état quasi comateux que le concert du blond avait provoqué sur lui. Puis, il l'avait trainé dehors sans trop que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Son esprit encore prit au piège de la mélodie.

Itachi voulait en finir au plus vite car il savait que la suite ne serait pas des plus faciles à gérer. Cette fois, il savait qu'_ils_ étaient là. Il les avait vus sortir de l'Opéra.

Comment Sasuke allait-il réagir ?

Sa part du marché consistait seulement à leurs amener son frère cadet car ils étaient attendus tout les deux à la réunion, cette fois-ci.

Seulement, le sujet de celle-ci lui était complètement inconnu. C'était ça qui le tracassait le plus. _Il _était le seul à pouvoir le faire replonger. Et il suffirait que ça tourne mal pour que tout recommence.

Pendant qu'Itachi était perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke avait réussi à reprendre totalement ses esprits. Bien que la sonate ne semblait tellement plus vouloir quitter sa tête qu'il l'aurait presque fredonnée.

Suivant d'instinct son frère qui venait de lui lâcher le bras, il observa les alentours. Les voitures continuaient d'arriver en masse derrière eux, reprenant leurs riches passagers. C'est alors qu'il réalisa.

Ils n'allaient pas dans la même direction que les autres, chercher leur voiture. Ils venaient de dépasser la cohue grandissante des spectateurs qui sortaient de l'Opéra … Et ils s'en allaient bien trop à gauche.

- Itachi, pourquoi on ne se dirige pas vers la voiture ? Elle est bien plus à droite. L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

Son frère refusa de répondre et garda le silence.

Sasuke commençait à sentir une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas prendre sournoisement possession de ses entrailles.

- ITACHI ! Répond merde !

- J'ai renvoyé le chauffeur chez lui, on n'en aura plus besoin pour la soirée.

Itachi gardait un visage neutre de tous sentiments que Sasuke prit pour de la froideur. Mais en réalité, son frère essayait juste de contenir tout ce qui pouvait à tout moment transparaître sur son visage. L'angoisse, la colère et pire que tout : la compassion.

Ils venaient à présent de tourner au coin de l'Opéra et longeaient un de ses quatre murs. Les bruits de conversation s'estompaient de plus en plus dans leurs dos, les gens se faisaient absents là ou ils marchaient.

- Et on rentre comment alors ? Itachi ? Bordel, tu nous emmènes où là ?

Encore une fois le silence. Sauf que Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de demander une réponse cette fois ci. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre le deuxième coin du bâtiment, des voix graves leurs parvinrent. Des silhouettes d'hommes apparurent dans l'obscurité. Puis, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, le jeune homme parvint à distinguer leurs visages.

Et son cœur fit une descente vertigineuse dans sa cage thoracique. _Il _ne pouvait pas être là. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Il ne voulait pas le revoir. Et puis pour quoi d'abords ? _Il n'était rien à ses yeux._

_Mais putain, c'était quoi ce bordel ? _

Sasuke et Itachi n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres à peine d'eux maintenant. Le jeune homme pouvait à loisir détailler leurs visages. Et son horrible impression se confirma. De tous, il n'en connaissait qu'un seul. Un seul, pour l'avoir tant de fois observé travailler à son bureau alors qu'il aurait dut être couché depuis longtemps. Un seul dont il connaissait chaque ride, chaque recoin, chaque pli de sa bouche qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de voir s'étirer en un sourire fier. Pour lui. Un seul visage qui fit naître sur le sien un rictus de haine. Une seule voix qui fit basculer en un instant la totalité de son univers.

- Itachi, Sasuke, nous n'attendions plus que vous afin de commencer.

Grand, sombre, froid, méprisant et haïssable.

Toute la personne d'Uchiha Fugaku raviva violemment en Sasuke ses pensées d'adolescent, comme un boulet de canon en plein cœur. Toute sa haine, comme sa peur. Il serra les dents et recomposa tant bien que mal son visage froid et impassible.

Ne pas paraître intimidé. C'était la première règle.

Son frère aîné le salua comme il se devait, comme on le leurs avait appris depuis leur plus jeune âge. Avec le même ton qu'un employé à son patron.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre père.

- Bien, nous allons donc partir, puisque tout le monde semble être là.

Son père n'adressa pas un seul regard à Sasuke. Comme s'il n'existait pas. _Il n'était rien._ Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans.

Depuis ces trois années, Sasuke n'avait pris aucuns contacts avec ses parents.

Hormis pour l'anniversaire de sa mère à laquelle il envoyait un présent, ils n'avaient eut aucune preuve qu'il était encore ne serais-ce _qu'en vie_. Mais Uchiha Fugaku agissait comme si rien ne c'était passé ce jour là, le jour de son départ. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son fils cadet. Néanmoins, il le faisait venir ici … Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de le revoir, aucune.

Le cœur de Sasuke tambourinait fort contre sa cage thoracique pendant que la surprise et la peur cédaient doucement la place à la colère. Une colère sourde et puissante contre son géniteur qu'il sentait enfler à chaques secondes. Fugaku et ce qui semblait être ses associés se dirigeaient vers une voiture affrétée non loin de là.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici avec son père dont il ne désirait que la mort et ses associés ? Alors qu'il venait juste passer une soirée mortellement ennuyeuse avec son grand frère ?

Itachi. Alors qu'il observait son frère marcher d'un pas raide et officiel derrière son père, toutes ses interrogations volèrent en éclats. Itachi l'avait amené ici, livré à Fugaku alors qu'il connaissait très bien la haine de Sasuke. Il avait prétexté une autre de ses habituelles soirées pour le coincer.

La colère qu'il couvait envers Fugaku se dirigea en partie vers son frère.

Il avait confiance en lui ! Depuis qu'il était venu emménager avec Itachi, celui-ci lui avait créé une espèce de bulle protectrice, barrière entre son père et lui. Et il venait de la briser.

Tout ses efforts pour oublier son passé dans la maison familiale s'étaient détruits à la seconde même où Uchiha Fugaku était reparu devant lui.

Sasuke emboita le pas aux associés de son père. Il n'avait plus d'autres moyens que la limousine noire pour rentrer chez lui à présent. C'était très bien pensé de la part d'Itachi !

_- ITACHI ! Répond merde ! _

_- J'ai renvoyé le chauffeur chez lui, on n'en aura plus besoin pour la soirée. _

Il soupira. Peut être que s'il savait suffisamment garder son sang froid, il pourrait se retrouver dans son lit sans trop de dommages.

* * *

Le silence était de mise dans l'habitacle. Un silence lourd et pesant. Les associés, trois au total, semblaient à peine respirer. Itachi, lui, se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre. Chose que lui copia Sasuke. Le trajet lui parut durer des heures et son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Il se sentait mal.

Que fichait-il ici dans cette voiture entouré de son père qu'il haïssait et ses hommes d'affaires ? Uchiha Fugaku n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il avait Itachi. _Lui, il n'était rien._

Enfin, la limousine s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment de luxe décoré de cinq étoiles brillantes. Un restaurant, remarqua Sasuke en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers une table qui paraissait avoir été spécialement préparée pour eux. Six chaises étaient tirées. Ils avaient réservé, tout était prémédité. Il serra les poings tout en jetant un autre regard vers son frère.

Son père lui désigna d'un geste évasif de la main une chaise entre deux associés. Lui-même en face de son fils cadet et à côté d'Itachi.

C'était toujours pareil. Cette disposition de places n'était qu'une autre façon détournée de lui imposer la supériorité de son frère par rapport à lui. La colère enfla encore un peu plus.

Ils commandèrent. Sasuke ne prit rien. Il n'avait pas faim.

Fugaku Uchiha prit alors la parole :

- Bien, si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour discuter de l'avenir de l'entreprise. Il s'adressa à ses associés. Comme vous le savez sans doute, messieurs, mon fils aîné Itachi est prêt à reprendre l'entreprise dans le futur. Pour une raison qui échappa à Sasuke, Itachi garda les yeux fixé sur un point au loin. Quand à Sasuke, qui continue ses études de droits, il sera à même dans quelques années d'aider au bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise.

Alors il n'avait pas changé. Comment ça il travaillerait dans son entreprise ? N'avait-il pas le droit de rêver à son propre avenir ? Devait-il toujours suivre les ordres de cet homme qu'il détestait ?

Sasuke serra les dents.

Depuis son départ du nid familial, il avait cessé d'être juste "le fils cadet d'Uchiha Fugaku". Il avait voulu exister en tant que "Sasuke". Juste Sasuke, sans le "Uchiha" qui le désignait si souvent. Pouvoir vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait en dehors de tout ce qu'impliquait son nom de famille.

Quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, puis plus tard un adolescent, il ne vivait constamment que dans ce climat de jalousie instaurée par son père entre Itachi et lui. Il voulait devenir meilleur que son frère et son chemin professionnel futur lui avait donc paru s'imposer de lui-même. _Pour dépasser son frère. _

Mais étais-ce ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

Plus tard, il n'avait pu répondre à cette question que par la négative. Sa vie future était avec Sharingan. Et pour cela, il devait réagir maintenant, avant de trop s'enfoncer dans le chemin que son père avait crée pour lui. Comment pouvait-il vouloir défendre l'entreprise de son frère s'il n'avait même pas le courage de se dresser contre son géniteur ?

Son cœur tambourinait toujours douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Il ne se sentait jamais bien quand _il_ était dans les parages. Une insupportable pression lui broyait toujours les entrailles et sa peur d'agir diluait les moindres de ses résistances si lui venait l'idée de se rebeller. Cette peur qu'il étouffait de toutes ses forces depuis son enfance.

Et celle qu'il croyait avoir enfouie à jamais le jour de son départ était doucement en train de reprendre le contrôle à mesure qu'il se persuadait d'agir. Et ce, malgré la colère qui enflait encore douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être faible face à son père, songea t-il avec dégoût de lui-même. Qu'importe le degré de sa haine, la peur surpassait tout le reste.

Autrefois, à chacune de ses tentatives de rébellion, une question martelait toujours sans répit son cerveau.

" Et ensuite, que se passera t-il ? "

Comment prévoir la réaction de son paternel ?

C'était peut-être ça au fond qui lui tordait le plus les boyaux.

Seulement, ce soir, il n'était plus le temps de se poser des questions sans réponses. S'il n'agissait pas bientôt, il serait pris dans l'engrenage.

Son père continuait de discuter avec ses associés du futur de l'entreprise, tissant petit à petit lui-même le futur de son fils cadet. La toile dans laquelle il l'enfermerait. Et curieusement, Itachi ne pipait mot.

Il respira un grand coup, et pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, il visualisa dans son esprit une image qui le réconfortait. N'importe laquelle. La première qui lui vint à l'esprit fut une tignasse blonde et aussitôt la sonate résonna dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ce souvenir précisément ?

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça. Il devait agir, maintenant.

Alors, coupant net son père dans sa discussion, il éleva la voix et la fit résonner dans le restaurant. Forte et claire.

- Je ne foutrais pas un pied dans la gestion de votre entreprise, père.

Ses paroles résonnèrent tout autour de la table. La surprise de Fugaku était totale. Les associés ne pipaient mots. Même Itachi semblait abasourdi par les paroles de son jeune frère.

- Comment ?

Sasuke déglutit et se força à répéter :

- Vous avez bien entendu, et je ne le répéterais pas indéfiniment : je-ne-foutrai-pas-un-pied-dans-votre-entreprise.

Fugaku Uchiha n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pendant que toute la tablée semblait sous le choc, le jeune homme jugea que c'était le bon moment d'agir. Avant que tout ne dérape.

Il se leva prestement et attrapa sa veste qu'il avait déposée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et sans se retourner, il quitta le restaurant au pas de course. Laissant derrière lui cinq paires d'yeux stupéfiés par son audace.

S'enfonçant dans les rues obscures. Il héla un taxi et lui indiqua son adresse.

Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, dans son lit. Replier la couette sur sa tête et s'enfouir à l'intérieur en position du fœtus, comme lorsqu'il était gamin et qu'il voulait se protéger d'une énième crise de larmes après une discussion avec son père.

Sa déclaration lui avait couté toute ses forces.

* * *

Le grincement d'un portail qu'on ouvre se fit entendre en même temps que le bruit d'une voiture disparaissant au loin, puis un claquement sec retentit. Et le silence de la nuit repris ses droits.

Dans la pénombre, Sasuke traversa le petit pont sur le lac et arriva devant la porte de sa résidence. Il fouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit une clé qu'il tourna dans la serrure avant de pénétrer dans le vestibule.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, alluma la lumière et accrocha sa veste à un porte manteau. Puis il enleva ses chaussures qu'il aligna bien correctement.

Une fois ceci fait, il se rendit aussitôt à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Prenant une bouteille de lait, il s'en remplit un verre à ras-bord et attrapa une boite jaune dans l'un des placards au dessus de sa tête.

Il en sortit une petite gélule blanche qu'il mit dans la paume de sa main et avala d'un seul trait avec son verre de lait.

Difficilement, il se rendit ensuite jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il monta et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, envoyant valser ses habits aux quatre coins de la pièce avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Il voulait juste dormir.

Oui, dormir et oublier.

Cette soirée avait vraiment été des plus atroces.

Mais alors qu'il récupérait dans un dernier effort sa couette du bout de son lit pour se faufiler dessous, une pensée vint effleurer son esprit, et un visage se dessina sous ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Non, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Cette soirée avait eue un côté positif.

Et tandis qu'il plongeait dans les abîmes du sommeil, les premières notes de la sonate résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait réentendre à nouveaux cette mélodie.

Et il voulait à nouveau revoir ce visage, cette silhouette.

* * *

**Puis-je sauter de joie à la fin de ce premier chapitre ? Il faut que j'attende vos reviews ? Bon … Ben je vais patienter alors. **

**Pssiit : "Le retours de la fille chiante qui embête tout le monde" : C'est toujours pareil chers amis lecteurs. Pas de reviews, pas de suite. Je mendie, c'est vrai, j'avoue : j'ai honte. Seulement, je ne peux pas écrire à l'aveuglette, il me faut votre avis ! C'est un ESSENTIEL ! **

**Et puis … Je dévooooore les reviews. C'est ma nourriture de base, en plus de Nutella et des Pringles (Bhouu, la vilaine pub !)**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir écouté mes petits radotages. **

***Ailean-Sama s'incline***

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :** L'obsession de Sasuke, le passé de Naruto.

Et Itachi … Fan du jeune Namikaze ?


End file.
